You Name It, Trent Ships It
by RedvinesRuleTheWorld
Summary: What is to be discovered when Nick and Jeff turn up late to the Warblers meeting? Kurt and the others are about to find out! Pretty light-hearted and kind of Kurt-centric with Niff/Klaine pairings and fanboy!Trent. Because fanboy!Trent is awesome. Also oblivious!Blaine. Because he's adorable. Second chapter now up xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys, Maddy speaking! Okay, so this was a completely random idea and I have no idea where it came from but I quite like it actually xD Anyways, it's just a lighthearted thing, so I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think? Thanks, people! Lessthanthree! xx**

* * *

"Be quiet! I now call this Warbler meeting to order!" Wes said loudly above the chatter filling the room, banging his gavel a few times. Everyone took their seats, their conversations ending, and the three council members scanned the room quickly to see that all the Warblers were there, glancing at each other with small frowns as they realised that two of their number were missing.

"Guys, where are Nick and Jeff?" David asked. Most of the Warblers turned to each other, murmuring ideas quietly but Trent didn't bother. He just bounced on the balls of his feet, twisting his fingers together and trying not to squeal from where he stood behind Kurt and Blaine who were sat together on the couch.

The aforementioned countertenor did nothing, too, simply rolling his eyes and lifting an elegant, long-fingered hand to inspect his already perfect nails. "They're probably making out," he said nonchalantly.

Every eye in the room turned to him, a "What?" expression on every face, some even voicing the question and reminding Kurt of the fact that Nick and Jeff were best friends - not _boyfriends_. Kurt looked up in surprise, replacing his hand on his knee.

"Oh, come on, you guys!" he said incredulously, eyes darting from Warbler to Warbler, taking in the confused faces that each and every one of them possessed. "How could you have missed the sexual tension between those two?" he continued.

Trent couldn't help it. He really couldn't.

He was still bouncing and grinning and when Kurt voiced his question, a loud giggle forced its way past the sassy Warbler's lips. He flushed lightly as all the Warblers turned to him next (except Blaine. He was still staring at Kurt).

"See? Trent's seen it," Kurt said, pointing up at the boy above and behind him, clearly a little exasperated with the blatant blindness of the show choir. Trent giggled again and nodded excitedly. "Niff – I ship it," he stated with a big grin.

"Niff?" asked Thad. "What is Niff?"

Kurt shook his head and lowered his face into his hands. "I really shouldn't have told Trent about that…" he murmured. A nudge from Blaine and a glance at the (still!) baffled faces of the Warblers prompted him to continue.

"The New Directions have this kind of tradition. Every time a new couple is formed, they're given a name that is made up of their two names combined. For example, Finn and Rachel are known as 'Finchel'. Therefore, Niff, as Trent has decided their couple name is, is Nick and Jeff."

Trent nodded along like a bobble-head dog. "And there's Wevid, too! And Wavel!" he added. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. Trent could be excitable at times but he was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. People tended to underestimate him – until he _really_ sassed them. They didn't do it again.

"Lucky you, Wes, you get two," Kurt commented dryly. Wes frowned in reply, clearly not getting it. "Wes, Wevid is you and David, because, well, it's obvious, really, you're practically attached at the hip. And Wavel is you and your gavel because you're kind of obsessed," Kurt explained.

Wes and David's jaws dropped but the rest of the Warblers laughed in agreement.

"We'll have you know," David called over the noise, "that ours is an entirely straight bromance of epic proportions."

"Exactly," Wes nodded. "A heterosexual life partnership. But seriously, guys, me and my _gavel_?" Kurt nodded with a 'Yeah, that's unfortunate' kind of smile. "Yeah. You really are kind of obsessed, Wes." The Asian frowned.

"I'm not!" he protested, gripping his gavel more tightly. Blaine chuckled at his friend.

"Yeah, you really are, Wes. You won't let anyone touch it."

"At least I'm not entirely clueless to what's right in front of me!" he accused Blaine, changing the subject with an angry pout. All eyes began flicking between Kurt and Blaine and, upon noticing it, Kurt immediately raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, he's the clueless one, not me," he defended himself. The Warblers glanced at each other and the general consensus was that he was right. Blaine became the sole object of focus, to his excessive puzzlement.

"What?" he asked, glancing around for some explanation from anyone. The room exploded with noise, the most prominent statement being Thad's "You mock us, sir!" However, it quietened just as quickly thanks to Wes' gavel, and Kurt looked around at everyone, realising that they were waiting for his reaction.

"See? Clueless," was all he said. Nods went around the room and Blaine would have asked what he was clueless about had Nick and Jeff not chosen that moment to burst into the room looking distinctly scruffy.

Their uniforms were ruffled and out of place, ties askew (Jeff's was particularly loose…), and their hair in complete disarray, Nick's more than the blonde boy's, Kurt noticed. He recognised this look.

It was the thoroughly-made-out-with look.

"Sorry, we're late, guys. Blondie right here took a nap and then wouldn't get up, the lazy ass," Nick said casually – too casually. Jeff just smiled sheepishly as a few laughs were heard. The council seemed to accept it, bringing order again with the gavel, but Kurt wasn't so sure.

He didn't pay any attention to Wes as the Head Councillor began talking, instead leaning over to Blaine. "Does that happen often?" he asked, gesturing discreetly with his head to Nick and Jeff on the other side of the room. Blaine glanced over at the pair who were sharing an armchair and then looked back to Kurt.

"Yeah, it's not unusual. Why?" he answered. Kurt watched the two boys for a moment as they tried straightening out their uniforms before murmuring a quick "Don't worry about it," to Blaine, who shrugged and turned back to the council.

Kurt wracked his brain to put the pieces together and it didn't take long for him to succeed; Jeff's tie loose and Nick's hair a complete mess could mean only one thing, but a wide-eyed Kurt wanted more evidence, to be absolutely certain before he said anything.

His sharp eyes scrutinised Jeff's neck as well as possible from the other side of the room, looking for the marks that would have to have been left behind. He didn't find anything and was about to give up when Jeff turned his head and drew a small portion of skin above the collar of his button-down – a portion of dark purple skin.

Kurt gasped.

Wes stopped talking immediately and asked what was wrong as Blaine and a few others looked at Kurt worriedly. The counter-tenor just shook his head, his gaping turning into a smug smirk.

"Guys," he said, with a smug air of knowing emanating from him. "I know why Nick and Jeff were late," he almost sang. Everyone frowned but it was Thad that spoke. "Jeff wouldn't get up," he said, making it sound more like a question than a statement.

"No, I know why they were _actually_ late."

The pair in focus shook their heads at Kurt frantically. "Oh come on, you two. From the sounds of it, it's been going on quite a while; don't you think it's time you told them?" the counter-tenor reasoned.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation, before turning back to Kurt and nodding, each with a slightly reluctant but also relieved expression.

Kurt positively beamed as he clapped his hands together once and stood, gracefully moving to the centre of the room. "I was right, you guys," Kurt grinned. He looked to the sassy Warbler. "Trent, get your party poppers out, Niff is on!"

Most of the Warblers looked confused as Nick and Jeff flushed. Trent let out the squeal he'd been holding back. "What? How do you know?" Blaine asked the question that everyone was curious to know the answer to.

Kurt rolled his eyes yet again.

"Well, if the silent agreement and the lack of denial wasn't enough, allow me to present the evidence. Point one, Blaine said that it's not unusual for Jeff to nap after classes. But Jeff's in my last class of the day and didn't look tired at all. In fact, he was practically bouncing off the walls. I assumed he was looking forward to class ending but now I think there may be a different reason…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the pair, making his implication even more obvious.

"Point two, they were late with ruffled clothes and messed up hair. Two A, Nick's hair was messier than Jeff's and two B, Jeff's tie was much, _much_ looser. The specifics of point two indicate only one thing but the final piece of evidence was when Jeff turned and revealed – may I, Jeff?" he asked, moving toward the tall blonde. Jeff nodded, blushing red.

"-revealed this," Kurt finished, pulling Jeff's collar away to show the rest of the room the dark hickey that wasn't quite low enough.

Kurt radiated smug as he leaned on the back of the large leather armchair the pair had taken up residence in, his hand still holding back Jeff's collar. The room burst into cheers and catcalls after a beat of shocked silence.

Kurt suddenly tilted his head curiously and leaned down to examine Nick's work. When the Warblers realised what he was doing, they quietened to hear his analysis. "Hmm, nicely done, Nick. The only ones I've seen better than this one are Britt's and Santana's."

More cheers filled the room as both Nick and Jeff blushed, although Nick showed a little pride alongside the embarrassment. Kurt backed off and the room watched as the pair locked eyes.

Nick winked at Jeff (brave, considering he was in a room full of his peers), who laughed and planted a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips, snuggling into him as they turned to face the rest of the room.

Kurt smiled. Seeing the two so happy together gave him hope for himself. "My work here is done," he muttered, returning to the other side of the room as the majority of the Warblers - including the council - abandoned the meeting and crowded around Niff, bombarding them with questions and congratulations.

The counter-tenor stood with Blaine and, surprisingly, Trent as they watched the Niff party commence with fond expressions on all their faces. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand and squeezed. "You're amazing, you know that?" he said, smiling serenely. The taller boy grinned back.

"I know," he said before a hint of sadness touched his features. "There's just one person I want to really realise it – but he's not." A hint of – something – crossed Blaine's face but his expression quickly became a comforting smile.

"Clearly he's clueless, then," he said, squeezing the pale hand in his again. Kurt laughed lightly. "Yeah, he is, but I wouldn't have him any other way," he grinned, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze in return.

They continued to grin at each other for a second and Trent stifled another squeal from behind them as they walked away, still standing a little too close for just friends and still holding hands. "Klaine _will_ happen," Trent said to himself with a giggle. "Those two are just inevitable."

And then he gleefully skipped over to join the Niff party, pulling a few party poppers out of his pocket as he went.

* * *

**A/N: So? Also, if anyone can think of a better title than 'You Name It, Trent Ships It', feel free to let me know. I just wanted to post this, so I gave it an entirely random name that has very little to do with the actual fic :L Thanks again you guys, much love to you!**

**~Maddy (: x**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine shut his door and took the few steps up to his bed, collapsing face first onto his covers with a sigh. Just great. Kurt was in love with someone else who didn't even realise how amazing, how imperfectly perfect he was. Is. And Blaine was stuck in the freaking friend zone. Why did this other guy get Kurt's attention when he, one of the counter-tenor's closest friends, so obviously knew him better, would be perfectly suited for the taller boy if only he could get the guy's interest in the first place?

At the same time, though, he didn't want to be the creepy friend who was always hitting on Kurt. Much as he might want to flirt endlessly with the guy. They were supposed to be friends, good friends, a truly understanding support system for each other who knew exactly what they were trying to say because they'd both _been_ there. He was a mentor. Not a love interest.

Who even was this other guy? What did he have that Blaine didn't? His bitter thoughts continued along this line as he rolled over, not even bothering to shrug out of his blazer or undo his tie. Images of Kurt and some guy swam in his head, more and more of them, some tall blonde guy who was fun and baggage-free – in essence, everything Blaine wasn't. He was drowning in them but he refused to let the stinging in his eyes become any more than that. He refused.

He was shaken out of his jealous, despairing haze by the open and slam of his dorm door that let him know his room-mate had entered. Thad took in the view of a distraught Blaine with a critical eye. The boy was trying so hard to hide it, sprawled helplessly across his bed, his hazel eyes a wash of pained colours and gazing at him like a sad, lost puppy dog. Half a second later, Thad sighed.

"Right, Blaine, intervention time." Blaine looked confused at his words, leaning up on his elbows and opening his mouth to protest. Thad held up a hand to silence him. "No. No way are you getting out of this one, buddy. I'm sick of you being so thick! It's been going on for too long and we were gonna let you work it out yourself but that's not gonna happen any time soon so it's time we took it into our own hands." Thad had moved to the middle of the room as he spoke, pulling his phone out and pointing it in Blaine's direction for emphasis before flipping it open and making a call.

"Hey, Niff. Yeah, that's it – time for a Blaine-tervention. 'Kay. He's on his way. Bye!" Blaine frowned again at the half-conversation he heard but started struggling when Thad hung up and dragged the gelmetted soloist from his bed and began to force him out the door.

"What? Thad, what are you-" Blaine complained, still befuddled but unable to finish his sentence as with one last shove, Blaine found himself in the corridor.

"It's a Blaine-tervention, my friend, so go speak to Niff. I've already to them you're on your way!" The soloist made a face at his roommate, the same room-mate that was no longer classified as his friend for forcing him out of his wallowing.

"You know, Thad," Blaine commented conversationally, "for someone who didn't know what 'Niff' was an hour ago, you're using it a lot." Thad shrugged in reply.

"If the shoe fits," he said casually. "Now go!" he said and the door was slammed shut in his friend's face. Blaine blinked.

"Well, that was rude," he muttered, shuffling off as slowly as he could.

Ten minutes later, he still hadn't arrived and he received a phone call from Nick interspersed with giggles and interruptions. "Blaine, dude, where – Jeff, stop it!" Giggle, giggle. It was an odd sound. "Where are you? Jeff!" Blaine couldn't do anything but laugh briefly at them.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his voice laced with fond amusement. "No," answered Nick. "Yes!" he heard Jeff say in the background. Then, "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me, Nicky!"

"Jeff, babe, we can do this later. Right now we need to help Blaine get his stupid head out of his ass." The person in question felt awkward and kind of rude listening to their conversation but at the same time, he wondered if he and Kurt would ever be like that.

"But Nicky," Jeff whined.

"Don't pout, baby, you know I can't resist you when you do that."

"Exactly."

"Jeffy, think about it this way. We have forever – I promised you forever and I fully intend to keep that promise but if we don't help Blaine now... He might not be so lucky. Do you really want to sacrifice a potential lifetime of happiness like ours for one – no, two – of our closest friends for the sake of sucking on my neck for ten minutes which I will be more than happy to let you do after we knock some sense into Blaine?"

There was a long silence before a small sigh and a few kissing noises – Blaine made a face at that. "You're right, babe, as always," Jeff said.

"Not always," Nick answered teasingly. "Just most of the time."

The soloist thought now would be a good time to interrupt: "You know, Nick, I can't decide whether that whole speech bit was sweet or gross," he chuckled before they could start kissing again.

"Oh, hey, Blaine! Forgot you were there," Nick laughed with him.

"Come on, hurry up, Blaine! The sooner you get here, the sooner you're gone and the sooner you're gone, the sooner I can go back to sucking on my boyfriend's neck!" Blaine rolled his eyes again – it was something he'd picked up from Kurt, he'd noticed – and promised the pair he'd be there soon.

Knocking on the door of room 36 two minutes later, he vaguely day-dreamed about Kurt's eyes until the door was opened by Nick, who had a blonde Jeff attached to his waist. Blaine grinned at the bright smiles adorning both their faces as they stepped back together to let him in.

He saw that one bed was made and the other was distinctly not. He didn't dare think what had been going on in the unmade bed so he placed himself on the made one, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out over the width of it. Niff sat opposite him on the other bed.

"So, Blaine," Jeff started conversationally. "What stupid thing do you think you did this time?" Nick shook his head fondly and poked Jeff in the ribs as Blaine looked confused.

"What my gorgeous boyfriend means," the other Warbler began before he was cut off by the blonde again.

"Aw, thanks, Nicky, you're cute too!" he said. Nick looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and an expression of vague annoyance.

"As I was saying," he said, returning his gaze to Blaine. "What he means is, why have you been sent to us?"

"Well, you guys said you were going to knock some sense into me..." Blaine stated hesitantly.

"Pretty much," Jeff said bluntly. "You're completely oblivious and quite honestly, it's getting on everyone's nerves." Nick nodded his agreement to this assessment while Blaine frowned again.

"What I am I oh-so-oblivious about then?" he asked.

"Kurt," was the one word reply he received. When he became even more confused, Jeff elaborated: "More specifically, Kurt's feelings."

"Yeah. I mean, seriously, Blaine, it's so obvious even a blind man could see it," Nick said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine's confusion hadn't ceased yet, thus his frown hadn't lifted since it fell into place.

"God, Blaine, are you really that _dense_?" The couple opposite the soloist scanned his face for any hint of acting but there wasn't one, so he really was that befuddled. "Holy crap, Jeff, he really is," Nick said faintly in disbelief, looking up at his blonde bombshell of a boyfriend who had the same shocked expression he knew to be on his own face.

"Wow," Jeff said. "We have a lot more to do than I thought. Well, we'd best get cracking!" Nick groaned and slammed his head into the wall behind him, getting an angry knock in return. After a hasty apologetic yell, Nick half-heartedly glared at Blaine.

"Why do you have to be so frigging clueless?" he snapped in frustration. Clueless Blaine just sat there shocked until the word jogged a memory from earlier that day.

"Wes called me clueless today," he blurted. "And Kurt. And the rest of the guys seemed to agree."

"Well, didn't you ask why?" Jeff asked as if it was obvious.

"I was going to and then you guys burst in." Niff looked at each other, dismayed.

"Oh, and Kurt called some guy he liked clueless as well." Nick and Jeff were pretty much in shock.

"He _said_ that to your face and you _didn't_ make the connection?" Jeff exclaimed incredulously. He facepalmed when Blaine shook his head, still puzzled. Nick sighed and hid his face in his hand, resisting the urge to slam his head against the wall repeatedly by breathing deeply. He felt Jeff's hand rub absently over his shoulders and took comfort in the motion.

"So you mean to tell me," he said tightly through his fingers, "that the guys called you clueless and then Kurt called the guy he likes clueless. Is that right?" Jeff watched as Blaine processed for a short moment and then nodded with a grin in the most childlike way imaginable.

Poor oblivious idiot.

Nick glanced up and then, groaning lightly, replaced his face in his hands. Jeff took control: "You don't think that they might be the same person, Blaine?" he suggested gently. The soloist frowned again.

"But that would mean he likes me," he stated, blinking several times.

"Finally, he gets it!" Jeff threw up his hands in celebration. "Seriously? No way, you guys. Seriously?" Blaine was disbelieving but not opposed to the idea, which they knew he wouldn't be.

"Yes, Blaine, you blind _idiot_!" Nick was so frustrated with Blaine, and it showed. How did he manage to reach even fourteen when he was that dense, let alone sixteen? Jeff as usual provided the perfect distraction for his irritation by standing up to kick Blaine out. The hobbit was forcibly pulled up off the bed and pushed out of the room for the second time that day, Jeff saying cheerfully above his head, "Now go get him and spend the rest of your life making adorable little Klaine babies!"

Nick laughed at his boyfriend as Blaine quirked an eyebrow up at Jeff. "Klaine?" he asked.

"Your ship name, courtesy of Trent!" Nick yelled to him, trying to control his laughter. "Now, go!" Blaine laughed too, trying to shake Jeff's hands from his shoulders as the blonde chuckled as well.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" The door was shut firmly behind him. "Well, that was rude!" he shouted back through the wood to Niff.

"Go!" they insisted together. Blaine chuckled and trotted off towards Kurt's room to find his best friend who would hopefully soon become more.

* * *

Hearing his friend walk away, Jeff turned from the door back to his boyfriend. "Now then, what was it you promised me when Blaine left?" he asked with a smirk. Nick grinned back.

"Why don't you come back here and let me show you?" he winked, beckoning Jeff over. The blonde couldn't get there fast enough.

* * *

**A/N: So probably two more chapters of this to come - let me know what you think? xD**

**~Maddy (: x**


End file.
